Automotive interiors often feature a number of storage compartments, such as a cup holder positioned at the rear seat armrest or the console. U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,669 B2 discloses a vehicle beverage container holder with a holding member. The holding member may move within the container holder to position beverage containers with various diameters.